This invention relates to portable workshop systems of multi-functional use in connection with building work, carpentry and the like. Known, easily transportable systems for the clamping and handling of workpieces and/or the support or guidance of power tools are limited in their capacity to deal with larger work material. They are also limited in their versatility; clamping tables do not provide adequate saw table functions, saw tables do not provide adequate clamping table functions and neither provide drill table functions. They further are limited in their ability to maneuver through the narrow hallways of apartment buildings.
There are many portable worktables and workshops described in the prior art showing the arrangements with extendable supports designed to allow the carpenter to work with longer workpieces. Typically these supports are designed to extend lengthwise along the workshop top surface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,308 for example shows a worktable with longitudinally extendable supports allowing mounting of a circular saw underneath the surface of the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,990 incorporated herein by reference in its entirety describes a worktable concept allowing moving the saw on the table in order to increase the support area for various size pieces to be cut. In particular, FIG. 30 and FIG. 31 show different positions of the circular saw on the table. Importantly, this patent specifically describes the steps of varying the position of the circular saw along the length of the table, such that the entire length of the table can be used to support a wider workpiece such as a sheet of plywood. The limit of this approach is that the workpiece in that case is not supported along its own length as the narrow worktable has a very limited ability to support the front and the back of the workpiece as it is moved through the saw while cutting.
Other examples of similar designs can be found in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,828 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,981 also show designs of portable worktables with means allowing longitudinal sliding of the circular saw. U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,185 shows a saw supported such that it can travel across the table in order to cut the stationary clamped down workpiece, along with adjustable positioning means along the table. U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,491 shows a worktable with laterally adjustable clamping means. U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,977 shows an expandable workbench where the extending element is adapted to receive a power tool such as a table saw or miter saw. U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,025 shows a miter saw stand with extendable supporting means.
All prior art worktables do not allow to cut large pieces of wood using a variety of saws (such as a miter saw and a table or circular saw for example) all at the same time without the need to rearrange the power tools on the table. While wider worktables are more convenient to cut larger workpieces, they are more difficult to bring in and out of the workplace, especially in apartment buildings. Narrow worktables suffer from limited support they provide for the workpiece while it is being cut.
The need therefore exists for a workshop design allowing for small size, greater maneuverability and greater support for larger workpieces while they are being worked on by the carpenter.